


Wander

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Twisted thoughts, bc i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's balled fists covered his eyes, preventing tears from releasing themselves into a lustrous puddle of gloom. The tears stung, but Dipper couldn't handle the crying; he just could not. He sprinted as fast as he could, tripping a few times over his feet, Dipper finally removed his fists from his now puffy eyes. He wiped the trickle of snot that fell from his nose as he tried to control his heavy breathing. His blurry vision focused. Soon, it came to Dipper's attention that he was now stuck in the vast forest of Gravity Falls with no way out. Forcing Dipper to remain wandering, in dire need of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write this, but I never had enough courage to do so. *cough*my fucking *cough* anxiety *cough*  
> So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy my weird ass fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper encounters a certain someone.

The sound of serene whistling had awoken Dipper from his slumber. He was driven by the soothing sound, in love with it. The whistle was gentle, yet it reminded him chaos. It reminded him of the catastrophe he had caused.

Dipper rested his scraped hands onto the tree, wincing, he supported his weight, pulling himself up. His legs were weak, and trembled as he stood up. "Pathetic as always, Pine Tree" a voice purrs.Several leaves crumbled as he felt a presence tower over him. Dipper growls in aggravation as the annoying nickname rings through his ears. 

"Leave me alone," Dipper tries to say flatly, like he had erased all of his lingering emotions. He failed, instead it came out as a cry, a whimper. He didn't want to be left alone. Not after he abandoned the place, the people, he loved most. Dipper keeps his head low, staring at the autumn-colored leaves. 

Suddenly, Dipper felt a strong pain vibrating throughout his stomach. He tumbles back, in shock. Now he was on his knees with his hands on the ground, keeping him up. Dipper felt a giant hand rake itself through the bangs of his curly hair, revealing his strange birthmark. The hand clutches onto his bangs tightly, pulling Dipper's fragile body up.

A soft moan is released from Dipper's mouth. He is confronted by the face of a man with molten gold eyes that could kill. 

"Well, well, well, well, well Pine Tree." 

"Bill." Dipper groans, gritting his teeth, trying to escape the grasp of the demon who now possessed the skin of a human.

"In the flesh," -the demon pauses, flashing a smirk dripping of mischief to the small teen-"Dipper" he hums in a tone driven by desire. He had finally gotten what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in* I plan to update every other day but I'm really lazy *rolls out*


End file.
